


Skirting Shadows

by 999blackflowers



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Experimentation, Gen, Luke is 14, M/M, Petty revenge by sex, Rich People Are Perverts, hush money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: Luke Triton is frustrated and in New York, completely alone. Professor Layton didn't give him what he wanted before he left and he's longing to get back as quick as possible, but he feels like attempting some petty revenge in the meantime. Perhaps not very safe revenge.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Skirting Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from 999blackflowers: Hello! In this fanfic I wanted to explore Luke in America, or where I headcanon he ends up: New York. I think it's important to know going into this fic, Hershel is not present but he and Luke are in a relationship. Hershel and Luke never had sex before he left and Luke is frustrated enough to seek out dangerous sex with older men. This is obviously a bad idea for him. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Underage sex  
> Weight loss mention  
> Hush/silencing money

Luke lay on a lounger, sunglasses on and his shirt off. Swim shorts and his school bag at his side. His uniform had been stuffed into his now very full bag. Yellow tiles and a long infinity pool. He knew what was to come. He knew why he’d been picked up from school in a nice limousine rather than merely catching the bus home. This was Mr. Smith’s house. Galvin Smith, a rich man in about his mid 40s.

By the look of this house, Luke could discern several things. Firstly, it was more or less old wealth. It was a mansion first off, rather than a more modern large house that his father owned. New wealth. It seemingly didn’t remove them from the aristocracy that Clark had begun to breach into after being offered a leadership position in a private museum.

Another thing he had begun to discern were  _ all rich people are perverts. _

Perverts was perhaps too soft a word. But Luke was taking advantage of that. Or rather it was taking advantage of him.

He rested on that lounge chair and knew the man would be coming by. Luke didn’t really care for his name, more what he could offer. And he very well knew he was merely offering himself up to some sharks, but he hoped he had some defenses.

Firstly. He had a note in his room of the man’s address and name. That if he wasn’t back by this time, call the police, and treat death as suspicious. Secondly, this act would give him a form of blackmail. Thirdly, he was sure the man wouldn’t  _ kill  _ him or the like. The fact he knew Clark meant he couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

Unless.

Footsteps, and Luke lifted his sunglasses to see the man he’d come to visit. Galvin Smith. Straggly hair and a purple suit with a white dress shirt underneath, slightly unbuttoned. He was a lot messier than Luke had seen him at the party - at the party they’d met at, he’d at least had the idea to slick his hair back with gel.

“Luke.” The man beamed with artificially whitened teeth. “So glad you could make it. The chauffeur was adequate? Jim’s a good man, you know.”   


“He was wonderful, sir.” Luke assured, squinting against the sun. 

“Good, good.” He put his hands together, clearly taking a sharp breath. Luke pushed himself to sit up, smoothing his hair and wondering if a barrage of compliments was going to be incoming. He’d just turned 14, and finally, he’d managed to hit a growth spurt. He’d lost some weight and he hoped he could be viewed as a  _ young man,  _ but, “Do tell me, Luke, how… old are you again?”

“Guess.” Luke hugged his knees to his chest.

“Eleven.” Galvin guessed, grimacing.

“I may as well be.” Luke decided, giving him a look. “Will it stop you?”

He took a slow blink and replied softly, “no.”

Luke had the urge to narrow his eyes and call him disgusting. Or vile. Or sick. He did not. He simply narrowed his eyes but quickly turned it into a smile. This worked to his advantage. “Good.”

He got off the lounger to pick up his bag and sling it over his back, clearly surprising the man a little.

“You wouldn’t like to swim before we-?”   


“Get to it.” Luke insisted. “Show me the way.”

\--

Luke found himself lead through countless corridors, beautiful rich wood and paintings, white stone bricks and intricate shining floors with fluffy rugs laid over. Paintings on the walls and endless doors. Galvin was fidgeting, he noticed.

“You have a wonderful accent, you and your mother both.” He commented, finally reaching a large double door to push open. Luke got that a lot.

“Thank you.” His mother actually had a slightly different accent to his - while he and his father had a Cockney accent, she had more of a Manchester twang. His father spent an inordinate amount of time trying to train it out, desperate to not sound like a common worker. It was not working.

The master bedroom was large and had an on suite bathroom - Luke discerned, at least. A walk in wardrobe, and most importantly, a giant California king sized canopy bed with beautiful white drapes. The curtains were already closed. The lights were on, but dim.

He dropped his bag to the floor and looked over his shoulder, only to have two large hands pressed down on his relatively small shoulders and almost marched over. He looked back to the bed and pushed the man’s hands off.

“Do you have a preference for what to do?” Luke was already half naked, he just pulled his swim shorts off without any hesitation. Perhaps he felt a bit awkward standing naked in front of a man he barely knew. But he looked back and saw the older man’s erection already tenting his dress pants. 

“Ah… anal? Do you know-”

“I know.”

Luke was quick to throw himself back onto the mattress, finding himself sinking into the comforter. Oh.  _ Oh.  _ He actually found it quite comfortable.

Comfortable enough to roll over onto his stomach and just  _ sink  _ into it. So warm. So comfy. Somehow he’d gotten used to sleeping without a pillow, so he just  _ wished  _ his bed was like this. Nice cool smooth fabric, too. Yet soft. He made a noise in joy until he heard a zipper noise from behind. 

Galvin was kneeling behind him, his erection now freed from his pants. He was still clothed, with his pants at his knees. It occurred to Luke he was fully naked on this bed with his ass presented.

“From behind, then?” He asked. Luke had a feeling this was something he didn’t have much of a choice in anyway. He pushed his ass into the air, only to find two fingers slicking his entrance with lube. Not pushing in, just running over his asshole. 

As Luke listened to the man slicking himself with lube, still pushed into the air and feeling rather cold with the liquid now dripping, he had a thought.

“Am I the first?”

“You’re about the seventh. You’ll come back, won’t you?”

_ How vile. _

Luke once again didn’t let his lips move at all with that thought. But yes, he felt he would be coming back. At least as long as he could keep himself relatively safe. About as safe as keeping whatever forest fire he was starting under control.

Blackmail. He took a deep breath, until the man’s firm hands took his hips. He wondered if he was going to get any prep, only to get his answer when his cock pushed in, just the tip, then the head.

Luke gasped and bit his lip, pushing his face down into the comforter. This man wasn’t  _ his  _ first either. But god, as he felt the man gently pushing his way in to bottom out, he so badly wished his first was Hershel. Sweet Hershel. Sweet “I love you, but I could never do that to you” Hershel.

Idiot.

He bit his lip harder, almost drawing blood with how cracked they were recently. But as Galvin bottomed out in him… “ _ Oh,  _ you make a perfect little cocksleeve.”

“Don’t.” Luke hissed until the man pulled his hips away, and slammed back in. He wasn’t a  _ cocksleeve,  _ he was Luke. But those thoughts evaporated at the glorious pain he’d come here for. He decided it was more productive to bite the comforter.

He didn’t want to look at the man. If he closed his eyes he could maybe perhaps pretend that was Hershel. But Hershel wouldn’t be so rough with him. His cock wouldn’t be neglected and-

Luke gasped as he was swatted on the ass. He looked back, supporting himself on his elbows to see the man balls deep in him grunting away, sweat already pouring down his face. Disgusting. Vile. He didn’t want to see. 

The man opened his eyes to stare directly into Luke’s annoyed eyes.

“Don’t hit me.” Luke hissed only to get his thighs pinched, the man rolling his eyes.

“I’ll do as I please.”

Luke decided it wasn’t the worst thing, deciding to grit his teeth and bear it. He wasn’t grinning at any of this. He felt raw already from his lack of prep, his poor ass abused. Pushed too wide open. Yet he kept working his hips.

Maybe Hershel would be this rough if he had pushed just a little harder. Maybe he’d be angry. Push him down and do this. Spank him and pinch him.  _ Bite.  _ Call him a little nuisance. Say he was madly in love with him. Apologize. Maybe he’d have gotten what he wanted if Hershel knew he was doing this.

He felt a bit of joy at the idea that this was a kind of revenge. If he got to visit for the summer he could brag and watch the poor professor break down and apologize.  _ Apologize.  _

He was broken out of his thoughts from another slap and a distinctly New York sounding “ _ fuck _ ,” followed by a sudden shudder. He felt his backside and back splattered with the man’s ejaculate.

Poor Luke’s cock spurted just a little onto the comforter. A pathetic orgasm. But an orgasm. He let himself collapse to the sheets.

“Now, ah, Triton, how much do you need to… keep quiet? Lump sum or regular payments?”

Luke shuddered. He felt cold suddenly laying there, turning his head to look at Galvin making himself decent and wiping the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief, which went in his pocket and not anywhere near the quickly cooling fluid on the boy’s thighs and ass.

“I’ll take the lump sum.” Luke grumbled.

“Twenty dollars?”

“My weekly allowance is two hundred!”

“...Two thousand?”

Luke, laying on the comforter, feeling like jelly tried to recall the price of the ticket back to London. It was around…

“Five thousand and three hundred and twenty three dollars.” Luke whispered, sitting himself up and glaring. “No more, no less, or I tell my father.”

Galvin scrunched his face up. But he sighed. “You have a deal. Would you like to watch a movie or something before you leave?” He brightened as he began to ramble. “Martha and I have a beautiful home cinema.”   


“No, I wanna go home.” Luke quietly hoped the cum on his back would stain the comforter.

“...If you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
